Monsters
by Legacy Now
Summary: Alternate universe where Emma is princess and the Neal is Baelfire theory is in place. The little princess meets a strange new friend today...


**Monsters**

* * *

The Princess Emma hopped around the manor court yard, exploring every nook and cranny.

Today was a sunny day at the manor. Mother and father were in the castle discussing politics with the other members of court, though they'd promise her they'd come out and play with her after their meeting was done. Father said they may go to the beach tomorrow, and the Princess could hardly wait.

She noticed a small alcove in the bush, big enough for her to go through. Where did it lead to? Where there more grounds to play on? She had to find out.

All fours on the ground, she crawled on the dirt. Leaves rustled everywhere as she moved through the thicket. She saw the light at the end of the bush. She made it through!

Standing on her two feet, she looked around to where she was. She was at the main gate of the mansion. She recognized it from traveling with mother and father on the carriage.

The Princess walked up to the main gate, feeling the cold, iron bars. Looking out, she saw what her royal parents called their entire kingdom.

_"One day, Emma,"_ said her father, holding her close and firm. _"This will all be yours." _

Peddlers and street merchants bustled through the town. Knives grinned, sparks flight everywhere. The scent of sweet meats made her lips smack, she wondered what Chef Nelly would make.

Her kingdom was full of life. And it would all be hers once she grew up.

Turning, she noticed a boy, a few inches taller than her leaning on the mansion gates.

"Good day, sir," she spoke.

The boy turned to see who it was that spoke to him, surprised. "Good day..."

His skin was tan as leather, and eyes as dark as the onyx in the palace. Twigs and leaves were in his hair, though there was a certain charm to it.

"May I ask what is your name?"

"Baelfire, lil' miss..." he said. "From the looks of your clothes, you must be a servant's child of the mansion."

"I am not a servant child!" she began to pout. "I am the Princess of the Realm, and I will be treated as such! This will all be my kingdom, one day, and I'll have you know that you shall be punished for that remark!"

The young boy called Baelfire chuckled. "You may say that you are a princess, though you don't look like one... Look at yourself."

Her palms were smeared with mud. The satin dress she wore lost part of its luster, and her shoes were caked in mud.

"I just tripped...!" she pouted. "I was just on my way to get bathed, _then_ I will prove to you I'm the princess!"

Another chuckle left the boy. Emma's brow furrowed. Where was the guard when she needed one? She'd show this boy his place. Father knew proper punishments, and she hope he gave this boy a proper lesson!

"At least being a nobody's better than being the pariah of the town..." Baelfire began. "My father's the town coward."

"My father is the king."

That would show his rightful place of who he was talking to.

"And my mother... she's gone."

Emma's insides began to sank. "Gone?"

After what seemed like forever, Baelfire finally spoke. "She died... I only have father."

Emma could hardly say a word. If her mother died, she'd cry every night in father's arms. The whole town would cry for her mother. She shouldn't have said all those remarks about putting Baelfire in his place.

"I would be sad if my mother was dead..."

"Each child needs a parent," began Baelfire. "A parent is a child's world. I'd only wish she come back..."

The sound of hammers and steel was heard in the background.

Emma was a bit brash towards the boy. Maybe Baelfire needed a friend. Regardless if he knew she was a princess or not, perhaps she could be Baelfire's friend.

"Bae...!"

Her head turned and saw a man with a walking stick.

"Yes, Pa?"

So this was Baelfire's father.

"Time to go. It's getting late."

"Coming, father."

The boy turned to Emma. "I have to go."

"Will we ever see each other again?" she asked.

"Perhaps... Til we meet again..."

"Emma."

Baelfire smiled. "Til we meet again, Emma."

Once they were gone, Emma was still at the gate. Baelfire was a strange boy, though having no mother with him? That would be a sad life.

Would they ever meet again?

"Princess...!"

Turning, it was Constantine, the nursemaid. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea how you've worried your Father King and mother? Look at yourself, you're dirty!"

She looked down at her dress, remembered that she crawled in the dirt.

"I'm sorry..."

"And how could you wander off like that? Do you know there are creatures out to get you? They'd eat you alive!"

As they walked back into the mansion, Emma mused which creatures would eat her. She didn't see any on her adventure today, though she doubted any creature without a mother would eat her at all.


End file.
